wikipfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary of motion picture terms
This glossary of motion picture terms is a list of definitions of terms and concepts related to motion pictures, filmmaking, cinematography, and the film industry in general. 0–9 of the second character. Moving the camera over the axis is called jumping the line or crossing the line; breaking the 180-degree rule by shooting on all sides is known as . }} guideline that states the camera should move at least 30 degrees relative to the subject between successive shots of the same subject. If the camera moves less than 30 degrees, the transition between shots may look like a , which could jar the audience and take them out of the story by causing them to focus on the film technique rather than the narrative itself. }} that utilizes special filming techniques to create the illusion of depth perception, hence adding a third dimension. }} A , , , and . Contrast . }} in a performance."The dramatic world can be extended to include the 'author', the 'audience' and even the 'theatre'; but these remain 'possible' surrogates, not the 'actual' referents as such" (Elam 1980, 110).}} . The term usually refers to sources of light that are already "available" naturally (e.g. the Sun, Moon, lightning) or artificial light that is already being used (e.g. to light a room).http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/ambient%20light Dictionary.com online definition}} , plan américain, which refers to a medium-long ("knee") of a group of characters, who are arranged so that all are visible to the camera. The usual arrangement is for the actors to stand in an irregular line from one side of the screen to the other, with the actors at the end coming forward a little and standing more in profile than the others. The purpose of the composition is to allow complex dialogue scenes to be played out without changes in camera position. }} that is printed to film after color correction on an . It is also the first version of the movie printed to film with the sound properly synced to the picture.Answer Print at Encyclopædia Britannica}} In India the process is simply known as "dubbing", while in the UK, it is also called "post-synchronisation" or "post-sync". The insertion of performances for animation, such as computer generated imagery or animated cartoons, is often referred to as ADR, although it generally does not replace existing dialogue.}} .}} , where the camera suddenly moves closer to or further away from its subject along an invisible line drawn straight between the camera and the subject. While a plain jump cut typically involves a temporal discontinuity (an apparent jump in time), an axial cut is a way of maintaining the illusion of . Axial cuts are used rarely in contemporary cinema but were fairly common in the cinema of the 1910s and 1920s. }} B .}} for , television programs, , , student films and as well as commercials. The "line" in "below-the-line" refers to the separation of production costs between , , , and (collectively referred to as " ") and the rest of the or production team. }} , an assistant to either of two department heads: the or the (with the assistant sometimes referred to as the best boy electric or best boy grip, respectively). The best boy acts as the foreman for his department.Being Human end credits, for example.}} in a way that facilitates the performance in a film. }} C accentuates a single or other subject and sometimes a few props in a , so that the focus of the scene is on the subject and not its surrounding environment. It is often used to create an "angelic" shot, such as one where a light used to represent God or heaven shines down onto the character. Cameo lighting derives its name from the art form in which a light relief figure is set against a darker background. It is often achieved by using . A problem with cameo lighting is that it can lead to color distortion and noise in the darkest areas.Television Production Handbook, Zettl, pg. 173. or is oriented to take a . A single scene may be shot from several camera angles simultaneously. }} {defn|}} photography by recording light or other electromagnetic radiation, either electronically by means of an image sensor or chemically by means of a light-sensitive material such as . }} and video editing technique where the editor from one shot to another that matches the first shot's action. }} D 's shot list. It is issued to the cast and crew of a film production to inform them of when and where they should report for a particular day of filming. The production schedule is usually listed by call time, the time when people are expected to start work on a .}} intended to document some aspect of reality, primarily for the purposes of instruction, education, or maintaining a historical record. }} In , the Dutch angle is one of many cinematic techniques used to portray psychological uneasiness or tension in the subject being filmed.}} E which sets up or establishes the context for a by showing the relationship between its important figures and objects. It is often a or at the beginning of a scene indicating where, and sometimes when, the remainder of the scene takes place. }} F company for the purpose of a or . The crew is distinguished from the , which is generally understood to consist solely of the who appear in front of the camera or for characters in the film, as well as from the , who own at least a portion of the production company or the film's intellectual property rights.}} or , generally in the sense of a film intended for extensive theatrical exhibition. Filmmaking typically involves a large number of people and takes from a few months to several years to complete.}} G H High-angle shots can make the subject seem vulnerable or powerless when applied with the correct mood, setting, and effects. In film, they can make the scene more dramatic. If there is a person at high elevation who is talking to someone below them, this shot is often used. }} I J K L M set-up of the day. The Martini Shot was so named because "the next shot is out of a glass", referring to a post-wrap drink.Strike the Baby and Kill the Blonde: An Insider's Guide to Film Slang, Dave Knox, Random House, 2005}} N O P process that includes all stages of occurring after shooting or recording the film's various , , , and/or other segments.}} R S mounts for film cameras invented by Garrett Brown and introduced in 1975 by Cinema Products Corporation. These mounts mechanically isolate the operator's movement, allowing for a smooth shot even when the camera moves over an irregular surface.}} T Tilting the camera results in a motion similar to someone raising or lowering their head to look up or down. It is distinguished from panning in which the camera is horizontally pivoted left or right. Pan and tilt can be used simultaneously. In some situations the lens itself may be tilted with respect to the fixed camera body in order to generate greater depth of focus. }} and other applications which require temporal coordination or logging of recordings or actions.}} V W X Z devices predating modern film techniques that produces the illusion of motion by displaying a sequence of drawings or photographs showing progressive phases of that motion.}} See also *Film *Filmmaking *Cinematic techniques *Glossary of broadcasting terms *Glossary of video terms *Outline of film References External links *Movie Terminology Glossary at the Internet Movie Database Category:Cinematography Category:Film Category:Film and video technology Category:Film production Category:Cinematic techniques Category:Filmmaking Category:Film and video terminology Motion picture terms